A New Begining
by Abomb360
Summary: Naruto dies before he graduate and Is brought back to dish out more than what he originally could have done. Gamer Naruto and Speedy growth Naruto. Kyubi swears alot
1. The Journey Beginning

Author "Oh hey guys I need your help for this Fic I'm writing

Sasuke "Oh god damn it not this again!"

Naruto "Again I spend a whole 5 years reliving my life as a child and becoming a weak scrub"

Sakura "Well as long as I get paired with Sasuke-Kun I'll be fine"

Author "GUYS NONE OF THAT SHIT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Jeez didn't even let me explain what this fic is going to be

All " Oooh what is it then! "

Author " Thats for me to know for now help me out with the disclaimer will ya"

Naruto and Sasuke "Abomb360 does not own any characters other than his OCs Believe it! /Hmph"

 **Game Text boxes** **Kurama/Killer intent** Thoughts

 _Whisper_

Naruto woke up with a groan all he remembered was a drunk ninja using a katon jutsu on him. To him it was obvious he wasn't dead, Probably in a coma not the first time it happened anyway.

 **You Have died restart? Y/N**

The hell what do you mean I'm dead! Im the future hokage there's no way I'd die before I graduated!

After a few minutes Naruto realized it wasn't a prank and punched the yes button hard

 **Welcome Naruto to Naruto's Journey part 1. Please choose a item you would like to bring with you to this world**

 **1: Friend for life** **\- You get to choose a major clan from Konoha that will donate a clansmen to help you in your adventure**

 **2: Headstart - Start during Chunin Exam Arc**

 **3: Bloodline - Start with any Kekkai Gekkai that you desire**

Naruto thought long and hard. He heard that Kekkai Gekkai were awesome but remembered his sad and lonely life as a child without a friend. He succumbed to emotion and chose the Friends for Life perk.

 **Please choose a clan that you want a friend from:**

 **1)Hyuga**

 **2)Uchiha**

 **3)Sarutobi**

Naruto heard that Hyugas were proud people who attacted many people so he tapped the Hyuga option quickly.

 **Hinata Hyuga shall be your friend for life.**

 **Naruto's Class shall be Damaging Tanker**

 **Hinata's Shall be Glass Flanking Cannon**

 **May the adventure begin**

To be continued

Hey guys as you can tell this is my first fic and will probably run about 1 uodate every 2 weeks feel free to message me about what abilities you would like to see Naruto have pairing is NarutoxHinataxHarem


	2. The Tutorial

Sup I'm back

Team 7 : Your late!!!

I got lost on the road of life

Kakashi: Stop stealing my lines! Chidori!

Yo chill Kakashi it was a joke

Sooo on with the story? Kakashi Disclaimer

Kakashi "Abomb360 does not own Naruto or any characters other than his own OCs"

Exploits are meant to be here for Naruto to gain levels and money quickly certain famous glitches might be found for Naruto to find such as but not confirmed Skyrim's plate glitch

So this story will come from Naruto's POV from now on

Urgh where am I? I looked around and felt a sudden chill as a flat blue surface popped out infront of my face.

Welcome Naruto to The Game. **Do you require a tutorial? Yes/No.** I decided go through this weird tutorial thing whatever it meant and poked the Yes button.

 **Naruto Uzumaki son of the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Red Hot Habereno. Uzumaki Kushina** Wait what!!! **You have been selected by Gaia to restore balance to the world** **What balance? To aid you in this quest you have been granted the ability to see the world as you know it as a Video Game.** Cool I'll be cool and stuff! **Your gamer power will be mainly controlled by voice command. Saying Inventory will bring up your inventory while saying status will bring out the status menu. Moves that are developed through the Game will not require hand seals to be made and a simple voice command will bring it out**. Woo cool dattebayo! Now how do I unstuck reality? **Tutorial has ended time will resume**

Okay so what were the hand seals to the Kage Bushin again? Tiger or Horse right now this amount of chakara and there should be clone. Nice I did it!

 **Through special actions a new skill has been made. Kage Bushin Lvl 1**

A exact copy of the user is made and any memories gained by the copy is sent to the user after the copy dispels.

Wait a second if a clone dispels I learn what it learns I have an Idea. Wait let me try something Kage Bushin! Whoa! I didn't even need hand seals this is so cool dattebayo! Now if I were to make two Kage Bushin and make them spar I should get their experience if it works right? Okay guys I need you to fight and beat the other to a pulp while I watch begin!

After the fight

 **Defeated self 1000 EXP**

 **Level up! (X5)**

 **2 perks obtained**

 **Perks Available:**

 **Armourer : Protect yourself from the dangers of the Elemental Nations with access to base level and Rank 1 armour mods**

 **Blacksmith: Fire up the forge and gain access to base level and Rank 1 Gun crafting**

 **V.A.T.S : You can activate this to allow for higher chance of hitting enemies and pause time to allow yourself some strategic moments (Skill Unlock)**

 **Tough: If nothing else, you can take a beating. Increased damage resistance**

 **Lifegiver: you instantly gain 60 Health and can now slowly heal Health without the help of your fuzzy friend**

 **Kurama's Apprentice: You befriended the 9 Tailed fuzzbut and can now talk to him or use his Chakara**

Wait what are Guns? I think Ill get that. What the hell is a Kurama and why does he have 9 tails like the Kyubi? I want that too.

 **What the fuck is going on? I thought I was sleeping as usual.** Huh what's that sound must be my imagination. **Kid you did not just fucking call me your imagination I am the 9 tailed Kyubi you faggot!** Urgh I must be in a genjutsu nice try Village this is the fifth time you tried this stunt the same trick multiple times try and make it believable. Kai!. **Bitch you did not just call me a genjutsu!**

 **Through special actions a new skill has been created:**

 **Dispel Lvl 1**

Destroy any illusions that you encounter.

 **Well that was useful somehow.** Wait this isn't a genjutsu? But that would mean that I have the Kyubi stuck in my head I must be going nuts. **Nah kid I'll tell you about that later now focus on your class you idiot! people are staring.** Wait I thought I passed the academy and got into a team with Sakura-Baka and Sasuke-Teme? Then I got killed by some green spandex wearing idiot who drank too much alcohol in a party and used some crazy insane Katon jutsu… Now that I think about it was'nt he the guy from the class above mine who could'nt use chakara? How did he use a Katon jutsu then? Oh yeah some people can shoot fire out of their mouth without chakara.

"Naruto stop dazing off and answer my question when and how did the Yondaime's term as Hokage?" Oh it was Iruka-Sensei

 **That's easy when I killed him while he sealed me into you obviously but I don't think the rest of them know. I think I remember the Sandaime telling people that the Yondaime killed me. Fucking bitch don't the people know that Biju can't be killed. Tell them that the Yondaime sacrificed himself to kill the Kyubi 12 years ago on 10th October.**

The Yondaime was killed by the Kyubi 12 years ago on my birthday 10th October.

"Good job Naruto that's weird this is the first time your telling us about you're birthday( Not that I didn't know). Guess what guys since we just learnt tommorow is Naruto's birthday lets get him a present from the Kyubi's defeat festival and maybe we can bring him to the festival instead of letting him stay in the orphanage for his birthday (So that we can make sure he doesn't get beaten up as usual I mean)

Surprisingly Sasuke-teme was the first to agree then his fangirl swarm followed him into the group then came Hinata-Chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. Iruka-sensei told me to pick 6 people.

I picked Ino-chan, Hinata-Chan , Shikamaru,Choji and Sasuke-teme and no one else since they were the only people who actually cared about me and the rest were just Sasuke's fangirls. For once I was happy that tommorow was my birthday after all.

 **Reputation with Shikamaru**

 **1000**

 **Status now: Best fried**

 **Reputation with Sasuke**

 **1000**

 **Status now: Exalted**

 **Reputation with Kiba**

 **1000**

 **Status now: Exalted**

 **Reputation with Ino**

 **1000**

 **Status now: In Love**

 **Reputation with Hinata**

 **1000**

 **Status now: In Love**

Nope now its the best day in my life

Sorry guys but I'm going to have to end it here. Ino and Hinata calm the fuck down and don't murder me I'm Sorry I told Naruto that you guys loved him but- Ah shit mah bawls. Guys save me every review puts a small distance between me and them. I think I need 2 to be safe enough to continue the story please guys it's for you I'll have it up by next week if I get 2 reviews. So Exploits will be found such as the defeated other self grinding method.


End file.
